


【EC】Bang Bang

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Gender transformation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *请注意！是女体艾丽卡x查露丝*当红歌手E×维密超模C*原型是14年那场维密简介：如果要形容一个人很美，你只需要夸她长得好看或者身材好赞就行了，再不济就着重夸夸她的鼻子、嘴巴、眼睛，但你若要夸查露丝•泽维尔很美，只能用“生与死”来夸——“她美得简直是女神维纳斯诞生”或者“她美得我就要为她死在这里”。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erika Lehnsherr/Charllose Xavier
Kudos: 1





	【EC】Bang Bang

没人知道，本来当红歌手艾丽卡•兰谢尔是准备以她一贯的叛逆拒绝这份维密秀的邀请的，她可不喜欢在一群大胸美女里面做背景。

不过现在，她相当感谢经纪人达克霍姆小姐，多亏了她冷血无情地无视了她的抗议替她接下了邀请，她才得以站在这里，站在这梦幻般的维密秀T台上。艾丽卡在心里骂了达克霍姆两轮后，唱出来了。

彩排时她的心情实在太差，因此没能注意到那一个个曼妙的身躯，散发着香气经过她，而她全部无视。鬼知道她是怎么笑着把歌唱完的，达克霍姆就是仗着她负责任。

“很好，艾丽卡，还过一个小时正式开始。”导演跟她说完后，像急着去上厕所似的飞了，留下艾丽卡在一群已经盛装打扮的女人中间。

“噢，艾丽卡•兰谢尔！”她正准备会休息室喝口水时，一个褐发的大胸女人叫住了她，“我是查露丝•泽维尔，我是你的歌迷！——看你的表情你大概不认识我……不过结束之后你能给我签个名吗？”

艾丽卡想马上答应这位性感美女，尽管她真的不认识她，但她现在超级想喝水，她脑子里只有快点去喝水这件事，顺便补妆，“签在我的手帕上可以吗？”她说完艾丽卡急着点了点头，然后从拥挤的香气里冲了出去，直奔休息室。

查露丝女士有一个奇怪的姓氏，艾丽卡一边喝水一边想。她稍微补了一下妆，拿手机谷歌了一下查露丝•泽维尔——“超模”、“富家女”、以及“绯闻超多”。

噢！原来查露丝是超模级别的，不过她的人生还真是丰富多彩，比起自己只是一个莫名其妙被星探看中走红的中产出身的歌手，她简直是天上的明星。

她是怎么做到和这么多好莱坞帅哥有绯闻的？？不过这些人似乎都没有跟她公开过确认关系，难道全都是男闺蜜？……别逗了。

艾丽卡把手机锁上，连同关于查露丝的想法也一起丢进了包包里，因为有人来喊她去做准备了。

灯光开启，伴舞就位，摄像机就在眼前。这不是艾丽卡第一次站上大舞台，但她有一点点紧张，因为彩排的时候她不小心挡道了，她希望自己会记得给模特儿们让路。

“She got a booty like a Cadillac,but I can send you into overdrive!（她臀部像凯迪拉克，我可以带你走进速度与激情）”

短发未及肩膀的、身高一米八三的艾丽卡气势一点不输给模特们，除了胸没她们大。但你不能说她不性感，艾丽卡•兰谢尔的风格向来是成熟风的，她今年二十四岁，出道已有五年，她穿着黑色的紧身超短裤，上身短装露脐，将她高挑瘦削却有力的身材完全显露出来。

这时候艾丽卡可没空去想自己有多出彩，她满脑子都是“别挡道”。舞台就这么宽，两边还有伴舞，她必须要控制自己的动作和走位。

“See anybody could be bad to you,you need a good girl to blow your mind,yeah.（看，坏人那么多，是时候需要有个人来让你头脑发热了）”

艾丽卡至今还没有挡道，她有点放松下来了，这时那个性感的大胸美女查露丝•泽维尔穿着运动风格的粉色内衣，外搭一件金属色反光的长外套，脚踏香槟色高跟长靴，气势恢宏地出场了。

噢，这可相当不妙，艾丽卡看着她想。

如果要形容一个人很美，你只需要夸她长得好看或者身材好赞就行了，再不济就着重夸夸她的鼻子、嘴巴、眼睛，但你若要夸查露丝•泽维尔很美，只能用“生与死”来夸——“她美得简直是女神维纳斯诞生”或者“她美得我就要为她死在这里”。

感谢导演没让她戴个大翅膀，否则这个懵在原地只能靠肌肉记忆保持运动的歌手就只能尴尬地挡住她了。

是的，当红歌手艾丽卡•兰谢尔挡道了，她几乎已经预见她明天就能被达克霍姆告知她被喷挡路了。

“Bang bang,all over you.（Bang bang占据你的身体）”

一秒之内艾丽卡在脑子里想出来如何赶紧给这位超模让路。她准备就着下一个甩手再转身的动作走开一些，但这仍然使得泽维尔不得不改变原来的直线走道。算了。

待会给查露丝签名时她肯定要调侃她的吧，艾丽卡脑子里飞快地想。

谁知这位超模忽然拉住了她甩出去的左手，“I’ll let you have it.（我会让你得到）”她接上歌词，声音不会被麦克风录进去，可是这完全震惊到了艾丽卡。她知道查露丝刚刚挽救了她，也挽救了自己。

查露丝拉着她风骚地走了起来，虽然艾丽卡绝对不会走台步，但查露丝走得非常正常，毫无违和。好在这段手拉手的台步很短。

这时候艾丽卡离查露丝很近很近。

查露丝手好软。

查露丝胸抖得好猛。

查露丝嘴好红。

查露丝头发好香。

查露丝她声音也好听。

完了，爱上了。

艾丽卡完成整整五分二十一秒的表演后，在欢呼里退场，可是她脑子已经掉在台上捡不起来了。

怎么会有这么一位可人儿被她遇到，还刚好是她的歌迷！她真是个大傻子，之前彩排的时候就该多关注一下，后台被拉住的时候也不该这么快走人的！

还好，等会结束之后还可以跟她见上一面。

回到休息室的艾丽卡换下演出服，卸掉夸张的舞台妆重新化了一个日常一点的妆，急急忙忙坐到台下，想最后再观赏一次查露丝惊为天人的样子。

噢我的个心肝宝贝啊。

艾丽卡拿出手机拍了好几张查露丝•泽维尔的定点。

她花了点时间搞清楚了关于“查露丝•泽维尔”这个人的所有她可以搞清楚的事情，作为一个公众人物，她的曝光度实在太高了，这使得艾丽卡了解她方便的多。

“我靠她也太好看了。”艾丽卡默默感叹。

当全部的模特走完后，艾丽卡知道她可以去后台找查露丝了，她心里有点忐忑不安，甚至比起刚才担心挡道还多几分。没关系，没关系的，查露丝一定是个相当可爱温柔的人。

艾丽卡飞快地奔向后台，但她却在路过自己休息室时找到了正在敲门的查露丝小姐。她敲了敲门，“兰谢尔小姐？”她已经穿上自己的衣服，艾丽卡悄悄在心里赞美了她的手包。

“嘿，我在这，”艾丽卡一靠近她就闻到了一股非常清淡的香水味，这是款小众香水，“By Kilian？”

“答对了！”查露丝微微地露出她洁白的牙齿，“我还以为你在休息室呢。”

“我刚刚去看你走秀了。”艾丽卡伸手打开门，礼貌地让查露丝先进去。

“噢噢！我看到你了，原来那真的是你，”查露丝撩了一下她不安分的总是往前掉的褐色长发，“你在拍我吗？”

艾丽卡感觉那股香味扩散了，“呃……”她支支吾吾拿起一杯水递过去，“我想台下用手机拍应该是拍不清楚的。”查露丝接过来小小喝了一口，留下了一个桃红色的唇印。

“哦是的，太遗憾了，”艾丽卡耸耸肩，“说起来真的感谢你救场，泽维尔小姐。”

“你可以叫我查露丝，艾丽卡，如果你觉得这更顺口，”查露丝笑了一下，从手包里拿出一条淡紫色的手帕，“抱歉，我没有冒犯你吧？”

“没有，完全没有，”艾丽卡瞧着那条手帕，“你的手帕上……确定可以用马克笔吗？我是说，你可能会用它擦汗之类的……”

“欸……好像是，”查露丝摸了一会下巴，眼睛亮了，“没关系，我还有其他的手帕呢，这条就当是我的收藏了。”

“也对，”艾丽卡笑了一下，“你有笔吗？”

查露丝沉默了，然后翻了翻她可能是哪个奢侈品牌限定款的包，“我很抱歉……”她眨了眨眼睛，“不如用眉笔吧？”

“我想我们俩没有颜色那么深的眉笔，查露丝。你愿意让它很快被磨掉吗？”艾丽卡指指自己的眉毛，又看着查露丝的眉毛。

“噢，当然不。”查露丝皱了一下眉。

艾丽卡见她苦恼又难过的表情，努力翻了翻化妆台的抽屉，但里面什么能写字的都没有。也许她可以让查露丝陪她出去找个地方寻支笔。

“我说，查露丝小姐，”艾丽卡觉得脸有点红，“我们可以去外面找一支笔。”

查露丝理了理自己的裙子，说：“绝妙的主意！”

她艾丽卡•兰谢尔真是个天才。

外面天色已晚，艾丽卡看了一眼手表已经是21:11，她戴了顶鸭舌帽子勉强变得平庸一点，但查露丝似乎完全不在意，风风光光地走到了街道上。

哈哈，太好了，明天的新闻上会是“性感超模查露丝和当红女星艾丽卡在维密秀后一同逛街”。不过也没什么不妥的，艾丽卡便不在意了。

“我们可以找个酒——咖啡馆。”查露丝提议。

别以为艾丽卡没听到她本来想说什么，“酒吧……下次吧，今晚我们不够‘低调’。说实话，查露丝，我以为干你们这行的不能碰酒精。”艾丽卡说。

“呃……大概？”查露丝搔了搔头发。

艾丽卡感觉得到查露丝就在她手边，“之前我都没有关注过时尚界……”艾丽卡看了一眼路灯。

“可我知道你，艾丽卡，”不知道是不是查露丝靠近了些，“你唱歌很戳我心，我很喜欢听你唱歌。”

“谢谢！”艾丽卡可以肯定自己在脸红。

“我有你的每一张专辑，虽然这也没什么大不了的，”查露丝真的很喜欢笑，“我不在乎你是不是有我当模特的每一本时尚刊物。”

“哈哈……”艾丽卡有些被逗笑了，“我在休息室急急忙忙用谷歌了解你。我发现你的人生精彩得很。”

查露丝指了指远处那间咖啡馆，“嘿嘿，艾丽卡，那家——那家的美式咖啡很赞！”她已经二十六岁了，但却像一个小女孩那样拉了拉艾丽卡的袖子。

“美式咖啡很苦。”艾丽卡冒了一句。

“其他的也不差。”查露丝补充说道。

于是艾丽卡就被查露丝领了进去，她们避开落地的透明窗户，坐在了里面的位置，“我保证你不会失望的，我的朋友。”查露丝信心满满的微笑简直让她心神动摇。

“噢，是的。”艾丽卡看着面前的美式咖啡，往里面加了两个糖，一勺奶，这么说道。

“好了，让我们继续解决签名的事情。”

其实她可以等以后再签的，反正都是认识了，到时候留个电话，方便联系。

查露丝有一些肉感的手又重新拿出了那条手帕，而艾丽卡喝了一小口咖啡，“我去问问服务生这里有没有笔。”艾丽卡又往里面加了一颗糖。

“我去吧，你名气比我大呢。”查露丝已经起身。

没等艾丽卡去追，效率奇高的查露丝就已经小跑着回来了，她的深红色高跟鞋踩得木地板哒哒响。艾丽卡想，她走秀的时候鞋子一定也响得这么有节奏感。

查露丝苦着脸的样子说明了一切，“她们只有黑色的水性笔，或者圆珠笔。”

“圆珠笔可以啊。”“太丑了。”

艾丽卡看着她认真的表情，不由想起了自己曾经被时尚杂志狠狠批评的超丑紫色套装，紫色上衣，紫色长裤，黑色皮带，香芋色高跟，那时她还烫了个紫色的头发……真的是黑历史了。

自那时起她可能就已经被时尚界除名了。

查露丝好像还在思考怎么办，她优雅地喝了一口她的卡布奇诺，用舌尖轻轻点了一下上唇，忽然努力眨了两下眼。

“我有办法了，艾丽卡！”她压低声音来说一句开心地话，显得很有意思，“你可以用我的口红，我有一支笔型的红色口红，刚好它比较干！”

“如果你不心疼的话……”艾丽卡刚说出口就想起来她富婆的身份了，“好吧，我想你不会在意的。”

“绝妙的主意！”查露丝开心地把手帕展平，然后从手包里拿出了那支口红，替艾丽卡旋出来一截鲜红的口红，然后递给她。

艾丽卡挑了一下眉，接过了口红：“我就签上‘艾丽卡•兰谢尔’吗？还是……”

“这样就好了，我想太多会写不下的。”查露丝说。

“好。”艾丽卡点了点头。

她给查露丝•泽维尔留下了一个最迷人的签名，尽管她写得磕磕绊绊，几乎是要弄断那细细的口红，但好在她还是完成了这件事。

“噢！谢谢你！艾丽卡！”查露丝蓦地抱住艾丽卡的脖子，轻轻蹭了蹭，“完美！”

“我这个被时尚界除名的人还能得到时尚界人士的青睐，已经很不容易了。”查露丝放开艾丽卡时，艾丽卡说道。

“你是在说那套紫色的衣服吗？噗……”查露丝把钱整齐按大小放好留在桌子上，拉起艾丽卡往外走，“那是个意外吧？”

“我怎么知道……是我脑子坏了！”艾丽卡觉得羞耻爆棚，因为查露丝居然知道那件事，在自己喜欢的人面前丢脸真的是丢脸丢大了。

“没事，”查露丝收拾好笑容后说，“今后我来帮你搭配衣服就好了，你要是有苦恼就打我电话。”

查露丝像个魔术师一样将手机通讯录打开，“你愿意吗？”她问。

“噢，这真是……我没想到……天呐……”艾丽卡掩住嘴，以防自己紧张地咬紧牙齿的样子被看到。

“来吧？”查露丝催促。

“好的好的……”

几乎被时尚界除名的艾丽卡•兰谢尔逆袭时尚界的大路从认识了她的女神查露丝开始，但这之后的故事大概要靠其他人来讲了。

  
——END——


End file.
